


The Random Disappearance of Scorpius Malfoy

by Vineshia



Series: The Randoms [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineshia/pseuds/Vineshia
Summary: Albus deals with Scorpius avoiding him.  One-Shot. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slash story. If you have a problem with it, please don't read it. 
> 
> This is a sequel to The Random Obsessions of Albus Potter, but could be read without it and be understood.
> 
> Not Beta'd…Sorry if there are mistakes.

Albus scowled as he walked, again, to the Ravenclaw Common Room. For three days, three days, Scorpius had not gone to class, not responded to any owls, and not let Albus see him. Even Rose had apparently joined in this Albus-hiatus that had been installed without his say; she would just giggle with her stupid girl friends and give vague answers.

Rose was sitting in the middle of the common room playing chess, she was the best in the school, why anyone bothered Albus would never know. Albus was unable to see her opponent has he approached though.

"Alright Rose, where is he?" Rose simply smiled, then sent one of her pawns forward.

"Around." Rose's opponent giggle a bit at that, then sent her own pawn forward. Albus glared briefly at the girl, then at Rose.

"I've had enough, Rose. Either you tell me where he is or at least why he has spent the last three days ignoring me." Rose laughed and instead her opponent answered.

"Or you'll do what, Albus Severus Potter." Her voice was stern but nice sounding. Albus blinked. Where had this girl been hiding? Since the beginning of 6th year, he had been a regular occupant of the Ravenclaw Tower, despite being Slytherin himself. How in an entire year had he not notice this girl?

Then again he had been pretty wrapped up in his currently boyfriend…who was stilling either missing or avoiding him. Neither option was particularly wonderful to Albus.

"I don't know who you think you are but if you or Rose don't tell me where Scor is, I'm going to hex both of you." This threat however had apparently come off as a joke, since both girls erupted into giggles.

Albus sneered, normally he would avoid hexing pretty blonde girls, with great looking grey eyes, but he was also at his limit. With snap of his wand, Albus cast both silencing and stinging hexes at the two girls.

Storming over to the fireplace, Albus pulled out a bag of floo from the folds of his cloak and then was gone with a whispered, "Malfoy Manor."

~

"So you're telling me, you haven't been able to find Scorpius for three days? That he hasn't been to class either?" Albus nodded at the man crossed from him. To be honest, Albus felt a little guilty about running to Scor's dad, but he had been running out of ideas.

"I think he's in the tower, but every time I go up there, he's nowhere to been found." Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrow and frowned, as Albus continued on, recounting the charmed owls, several tracking charms, and borrowing the Marauder's Map from Lily.

"So he hasn't received the present you showed me last week then?"

"No, we were supposed to go after Potions, but he never came back from class." Albus sighed out, Mr. Malfoy only looked amused by that.

"And why was our newest potions prodigy missing his favorite class in the first place?" Albus rolled his eyes, Mr. Malfoy was probably more proud of his natural potions talent then his own parents.

"I had a free period the hour before, so I was Professor Flitwick helping a few fourth years with summoning charms." Albus touched his nose gingerly, as he recalled the paper weight Lysander Scamander had summoned towards his face. Mr. Malfoy flinched in appreciation.

"I have been informed since then that Scor's cauldron had exploded and Rose had taken him to Madam Crinchsaw, but he wasn't there but the time I had made my way up to the hospital wing."

"You weren't up there for your nose?" Mr. Malfoy questioned, giving Albus a dry look.

"Um, no. Lily wants to be a Med-Witch when she gets out, and she practicing for her OWLs. So I let her practice episky on me." Albus flinched a little again, it had taken Lily four times to get it right, breaking his nose a different way each time.

The elder Malfoy sighed.

"You, Potters. You're so brash, running around the school like that. I expect more from you Albus, you're the only one sorted into a decent house." Albus snickered, but Mr. Malfoy carried on.

"I'm serious, Albus. Stop thinking like your idiotic siblings and think like a Slytherin." Albus blinked. Had he been acting like his 'jump first, think later' siblings? Damn. Albus sneered and huffed out a breath. He had been so worked up about their anniversary and his present he had ran around like a fool. Not only that but he had forgotten that Scorpius could sneak around like the best of Slytherins. Damn.

~

Albus smirked as the expression on Rose's face as he walked in. He had dressed rather nicely and was carrying flowers.

"I'm not telling you where he is. That hurt yesterday."

"Oh, Rosie. It's alright, he'll find e when he wants to. These are for you." Rose's mouth dropped open as she took the bouquet of gardenias. Albus smiled brightly, this was far too easy.

"I'd like to give to your friend I hexed as well. I didn't get her name?" Albus smiled again, biting the inside of check to keep from laughing, as Rose opened and closed her mouth.

"It's Hyberal." Albus turned still smiling as the girl walked around the corner.

"That's beautiful, these are for you." The girl blushed, taking the flowers, but glared at Albus from the corner of her eye. Albus suppressed the need to smirk, perfect, already trapped.

"I have reservations for two at the Grand Cauldron in Hogsmeade today, but it seems I have been ditched. Would you care to join me?" Albus bowed a bit holding out his hand.

"What about your, o-so important, boyfriend?" She glared darkly with her silver eyes, playing with the flowers in her hand.

"He knew we had plans but has not even owled me back. He missed our anniversary two days ago as well. If he doesn't want to see me I won't force him, but I'm also not going to let reservations I've had for four months go to waste."

Hyberal flinched then nodded. Albus smirked, already in a cage and poor thing didn't even know it.

Rose stood quickly, "Uh…Hyberal. Why don't we get you changed, you can't wear a school uniform to the Grand Cauldron." The two scurried off and Albus sat down on a chair by the fire.

It took only twenty minutes for the girls to clamor back down. The girl was dressed in a gray cocktail dress that did wonders for her eyes. One that Albus recognized that Rose owned. Her hair had been braided over her shoulder and held in black by a black ribbon. Light shadow dusted her eyes.

"You're gorgeous. I will have the prettiest date of all tonight." Albus held back the surge to smirk again as she mouthed 'date' looking angry.

"You're gay." It was said as a statement but Albus could hear the accusation behind it. Albus shrugged.

"I find you attractive; maybe I just have a thing for blondes." He smiled as she frowned slightly, then smirked herself. Albus almost crooned, she was going to play along then. Perfect.

~

They got to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare. The maitre d' showed them immediately to a secluded table. Albus light up immediately seeing it.

"O! Great, you received my owl this morning." The maitre d' smiled, nodded, and walked off. Albus smirked, pulling out a chair, gesturing Hyberal to it. She frowned a bit, but sat as he pushed the chair back in, then took his own seat.

"Why are you doing this?" Hyberal asked quietly putting a napkin in her lap.

"Why not? You're attractive and I felt bad for hexing you." Albus smirked, this must be how James sounded every night. She must have felt the same because he rewarded Albus with pretty flush across her checks, then spoke.

"I didn't think you had the same reputation as your brother." Albus just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't, but for you I might make an exception." Albus braced waiting, they were getting very close to a explosion. He wondered how much more she would take. The scowl on her face, made him think not too much more, but before he could push and find out the food arrived, causing her to start.

"But we didn't order…" She stated, however was looking at her food excitedly.

"I asked them to do the special tonight. They charm each table to let the cooks know what each person would like to eat the most."

"But…that's very expensive….and you don't even know me." She looked torned before excitement and crying.

Albus shrugged, smiling. "Just eat your dinner." Phase one complete.

"I had a good time," Albus stated as he watched his plate disappear.

"I did too." She smiled sadly. Albus sighed, time to play his last hand, or she would walk away now.

"If you're interested I had booked a room her tonight as well." He smiled invitingly, as the color drained from her face.

"Excuse me!"

"Well it seems like such a waste, and since we both had a good time…" he trailed off shrugging.

"You have some nerve…" She sputtered angrily. Albus smirked, she had played right into his hands.

"If you're not interested that's fine, but I promise you, it would be amazing with me." She flushed, though Albus was unsure if it was embarrassment or rage. He decided probably both.

"You are serious." Her voice was breathless, it made Albus flash with heat.

"Of couse," He smiled, standing, and holding out his hand. He watched her frown, then her jaw set and her eyes hardened.

"Alright, take me" She grabbed his hand and he grinned. How far would she let this go, probably not much farther.

"My pleasure," He purred as she scowled again, but linked arms with him.

~

The room was large with a king bed surrounded with candles.

"It's pretty." She was cold again, he needed her closer to exploding or things could go badly. He smiled he could break her yet. It was just take drastic measures. Sitting down and using her momentary distraction, he pulled her onto his lap. He was hard and he knew she would feel it through so thin material.

"What do…" he cut her off by pressing his mouth on hers. She didn't resist, just moaned, and ground down as if it was normal. Albus moaned, trying to focus. The blow up was close now. He slid his hand down to her thighs, then pushed her dress up till his fingers met her panty line.

"Wait," she was breathless from kissing but her eyes were wet. Albus pulled his hands back leaning on his elbows but leaving her straddling him.

"You're really going to cheat…" her voice was soft, sad, and then the tears came. Albus just chuckled, causing her glare through the tears.

"I don't really think it's cheating when it is just your body that's different, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Albus watched as Scorpius's eye widened and lips parted into an O.

"You knew? Since when?" The tears had stopped that was good.

"Since after I hexed you, sorry by the way, and before the flowers."

Scorpius scowled then hit him in the chest, "Why didn't you say anything?" Albus smirked.

"I was mad at you for not letting me know what happened, or at least letting me know you were ok." Scorpius looked sheepish for a moment.

"I didn't want to spend our Anniversary as a girl. I thought you wouldn't want me, though that appears not to be the case. I was just gonna wait until it wore off."

"You're insane, Scor. I want to be with you no matter what. Granted I like your chest less squishy and your bits dangling between your legs, but it's still you." Scorpius smiled widely, Albus approved, he was gorgeous.

"So how did you mix up the Gerti Root with the Root of Umbra, anyways." Scorpius eyes rolled at the comment.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of what to get you as a present." Albus laughed, could Scorpius be so silly. Always.

"Speaking of presents, here's yours." Albus reached to the side table picking up a black box. Scorpius's eyes widened.

"Will you marry me?" Albus paused, "After you change back."

Scorpius laughed and opened the box. Albus studied his face; the ring he had picked out was a thick bang in platinum with a black band running through the center, with inset emeralds and sapphires alternating.

"It's perfect and yes I'll marry you." Albus smiled as Scorpius glowed.

"So we gonna make use of this bed or do we have to wait for you to change back?" Scorpius laughed loudly and ground down again.

"You did promise me it would be amazing with you tonight." Albus barked a laughed and proceed to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.


End file.
